Accurate inventory control is critical to the success of businesses that sell from inventory. Sales of goods in the form of liquids create unique problems in inventory control, especially where the liquid is sold in relatively small quantities that are dispensed from a larger container. Specific examples are liquors and medicines that are dispensed in small portions or doses from containers. In the case of both liquors and medicines, the liquid may be dispensed from a bottle or similar container in relatively small quantities. However, even a small quantity of the liquid has significant value. In the case of medicines, not only is the cost of each dose a factor, but dispensary control of the drug is a required.
There is a need for a device that can be attached to existing containers that will accurately control dosages that are dispensed from containers such as bottles. The device should also report and record the number and size of the dosages dispensed. The dosing information may be compared with charges to the customer or patient to assist in preventing inventory shrinkage, or other loss of inventory due to waste, theft or misdirection of the liquid.